Crafting
The centre of the Darkwood Town Map currently includes 45 different stationary Locations that a player can interact with. 3 of these are places where you can Craft items - Fortune Teller; Forge and Inventor. Crafting is a very important part in the game. You can Craft items for Trading with Townspeople as well as different Talismans. NOTE: Please see the List of Crafting Items for a complete list of items that can be crafted by the Darkwood Craftsmen and the requirements needed to craft each. Opening Crafting Stations When you first start a game of Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood, none of the Crafting Stations are open. When you reach level 5, the first Crafting Station, Fortune Teller, unlocks. As you progress through the Game Levels the other Crafting Stations will unlock too. Each Crafting Station has one open Crafting slot when they are first opened. This means you can only Craft one item at a time. A second slot is available, which you can unlock by paying with Rubies. Crafting Window Tapping on a Crafting Station on the Darkwood Town map will open the Crafting Window for that Station. Each Crafting Station has its own unique list of items that can be Crafted. These are listed from easiest to hardest on the right hand side. You can scroll through this list by using the green arrow. Each item that can be Crafted has its own entry in the list showing the Items name, the time needed to Craft that item and the required Reagents. These Reagents (usually 3-4) are listed after the item picture in the item's entry. The easier Crafting items, at the top of the list, can usually be made from reagents that can be found more easily in the game. E.g. by playing Locations or Puzzles, Banishing Monsters or collecting your Trophies. As you get further down the list, the reagents become harder to obtain. These reagents may need to be Crafted themselves. Many of the Crafting items require Coins in addition to reagents to Craft. Hint: You can tap on any Reagent in the list to bring up an information box about the item which will explain where you can obtain the item. When you have all the required Reagents and Coins, you can 'Order' the item to be Crafted. The item will become available after the specified time. You can pay with Rubies to make the item available immediately, the cost to do this increases with the amount of time being skipped. Alternatively you can exit the Crafting Station and continue to play the game, or exit the game, and the Crafting timer will continue to count down. A red exclamation mark beside the crafting station will alert you when the item is ready. In order to collect the item, you must open the Crafting Station Window and press 'Claim' under the Crafting slot. The item will go into your inventory when you exit the Crafting Station Window. Related *SN Home *Darkwood Town Map *Trading *Monsters *List of Crafting Items Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Help Category:FAQ Category:Townspeople Category:Crafting Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Quests